Ritsuka Fujimaru (Learning with Manga!)
Summary Ritsuka Fujimaru is the main protagonist of the official Fate/Grand Order parody, "Learning with Manga! Fate/Grand Order". She is the psychopathic parody version of the canonical Ritsuka Fujimaru's female version, invented by Riyo. Due to originating from a gag manga, she is comically powerful for the sake of comedy, having never struggled in any of her 'fights' or when enforcing discipline among her Servants. Despite being disliked by practically every member of Chaldea (for good reason), she somehow maintains the undying loyalty and/or love of practically every Servant she has summoned. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Varies, up to 2-A with Servants and Noble Phantasms. Name: Ritsuka Fujimaru "Gudako" Origin: Learning with Manga! Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Over 12,000 years old as of the latest chapter. Classification: Human, Master, Magus, Main Protagonist Powers and Abilities: |-|By herself=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Awareness, Limited Information Analysis, Toon Force (She is capable of summoning and using other Servants' Noble Phantasms at her leisure, despite not being the weapons' owners, which would normally make it impossible for her to wield them), Information Manipulation (She can reach inside of CHALDEAS, a body of condensed information, to save Olga Marie), Stealth Mastery (Her future self was present since Chapter 1, but was undetected - even by Assassin-class Servants - until she revealed herself once her past self was sent to the past), Immortality (Type 1, possibly Type 2), Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Despite her abusive personality and attitude toward her allies, she can rapidly raise the bond levels of any contracted Servants to the point of making them obsessed with serving her), Biological Manipulation (She is able to spontaneously grow additional limbs), Size Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (She can grow larger and stronger by raising her Master level, and still return to regular size as she wishes), Time Manipulation (She can skip through portions of "story" and speed up time for faster combat. However, she cannot skip her Servants' use of Noble Phantasms), Extrasensory Perception (She can sense game consoles), Creation (She can create new Servants using a mix of noodle dough and Grail Mud, which is how she created Paul Bunyan. She also used the Grail to remake her physical body after her death), Transmutation and limited Life Manipulation (She reshaped the whole interior of the expanded Chaldea after giving it sentience), Astral Projection and Non-Physical Interaction (Using her disembodied soul, she defeated the two enemy Servants by boiling them in soup). Magecraft, Summoning (She can summon her Servants to her side at any time, seemingly with no limits and without the help of Chaldea, and can also summon their Noble Phantasms to herself on a whim), Empowerment and Power Bestowal (Using Fou cards and Craft Essences, she can strengthen her allies), Status Effect Inducement, Healing and Curse Manipulation (via various Mystic Codes). Resistance to Magic, Overwhelming Aura, Explosion Manipulation, (All magi have a basic resistance to magical effects, massively amplified by Mystery due to being far older than even Arcueid Brunestud), Heat Manipulation (Her Mystic Codes possess climate control technology that protects her against extreme cold and heat), Matter Manipulation (She was unaffected by the molecular disassembly caused by contact with CHALDEAS); Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Due to being the Master of Shielder, she is immune to Serenity's poisons and other forms of hazardous impurities); Mind, Soul and Curse Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by the Mud of the Grail). |-|With Noble Phantasms=All previous abilities, Summoning, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (with various Noble Phantasms), Limited Information Manipulation (with Secret of Pedigree), Plant Manipulation (with Magna Voluisse Magnum), Status Effect Inducement, Flight (with various vehicles and mounts), Invulnerability (certain NPs can grant temporary invulnerability to physical damage), Empowerment, Age Manipulation (with Potion of Youth), Danmaku (with Phoebus Catastrophe), Death Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation (with La Black Luna), Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost (on various types of opponent), Homing Attack (with Hrunting), Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, Durability Negation, Transmutation, Invisibility (with Hades' Cap), Law Manipulation (with Gàomì Luózhī Jīng), Space-Time Manipulation (with Ea), Magic Negation (with Gae Dearg), Charisma (with Clarent), Fate Manipulation (with Moralltach), Sealing (with Breaker Gorgon), Animal Manipulation (with Bellerophon); Absorption and Regeneration (with Bridal Chest); Power Absorption, Energy Manipulation and Information Analysis (with the Sword of Paracelsus); Biological Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (with Phantasm Punishment); Mind Control and Empathic Manipulation (with NPs such as My Red Mead and Eye of the Euryale); Acausality (Type 1) and Damage Reduction (with Kavacha and Kundala); Air Manipulation and Thread Manipulation (with Failnaught); Spatial Manipulation and Chain Manipulation (with Enkidu). Resistance to Mind Manipulation (with Mac an Luin) and Magic (with Casseur de Logistille). |-|With Servants=All previous abilities. Has access to every summonable Servant in Chaldea and can summon them to her side at any time with no effort. Aside from their regular abilities, Servants in Learning with Manga have the following: Toon Force (certain Servants are able to overpower other Servants that would normally be outside their capabilities to combat, for the sake of comedy), Resurrection (all Servants will "respawn" after a short amount of time after death), Creation (Da Vinci is capable of massively expanding the size of Chaldea, seemingly with little time and effort, if given sufficient mana prisms), Extrasensory Perception (Altera can sense civilizations), Flight (Altera can fly to "bad civilizations" to destroy them), Fire Manipulation and Breath Attack (Both Paul Bunyan and Lobo can now breathe fire). Attack Potency: Island level (Easily overpowers Shielder on a consistent basis), possibly Multiversal+ (Possibly comparable to Goetia). Varies with Noble Phantasms, up to Multiverse level+ (With Noble Phantasms such as Vasavi Shakti). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Consistently defeats Servants with ease), possibly Infinite (can keep up with Goetia). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class (Casually one-shot Elizabeth Bathory), possibly Multiversal+. Durability: Island level (Should be comparable to her own standard AP), possibly Multiverse level+. Stamina: Very High. Consistently keeps up with and defeats Servants, and single-handedly survived 12,000 years in the wilderness since prehistoric times. Range: Standard Melee Range normally, at least Hundreds of Meters with ranged magecraft. Varies depending on her summoned Servants. Standard Equipment: Mystic Code: Chaldea, Command Seals, Shielder, Arturia Pendragon, all the Servants in her Chaldea as well as their physical Noble Phantasms. Intelligence: At least Gifted, possibly higher. Despite very likely being insane, Ritsuka is extremely savvy with regards to the thoughts and feelings of her Servants, and uses that knowledge to obtain their unquestionable loyalty in spite of her usually abusive and psychopathic tendencies towards them. Weaknesses: She may not take any threats seriously due to her insanity, but she may also only pretend to be casual while scheming in secret. May break down when reminded of a particularly bad gacha session, although this weakness seems less apparent in more recent chapters. She can only summon up to 6 Servants per battle when fighting outside of Chaldea. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Summoning: Ritsuka has seemingly already summoned every available Servant to her Chaldea, but due to her own insanity, believes that she still lacks a significant portion of them. She has shown to be capable of summoning any of them to her side as needed, even those she has not been shown to have already acquired. She can also summon and use their Noble Phantasms, despite this normally being impossible. Feats: *Consistently overpowers Mash Kyrielight. *Casually one-shot Elizabeth Bathory using Lord Camelot. *Killed Jeanne D'Arc bare-handed with little to no effort. *Managed to beat Solomon into submission in one of the April Fools card arts. *Survived to the present day after being sent from the 21st century back to 10,000 B.C. *Effortlessly pulled Olga Marie Animusphere from the core of CHALDEAS. *Survived a wound that destroyed the majority of her upper torso. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Comedy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Holy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Plant Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teenagers Category:Age Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Death Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Space Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Fate Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Animal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Biology Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Air Users Category:Thread Users Category:Chain Users Category:Fate Category:Healers Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6